The Edge
by anneryn7
Summary: Why did he of all people have to be my stepbrother… my older, attractive step brother? Something about him makes my insides squirm. I've gotten used to acting like the normal stepsister. It's not like there's a possibility of more... is there? Dizzie
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey all :) I'm still working on my other Dizzie story, but I got inspired for another story, SO I thought that I would give it a try. This fic is going to have shorter chapters than my normal stories, because it will be easier for me to manage and update regularly. I tried using shorter chapters with another one of my stories, and it was awesome. Anyways, hope you like this!**

**~Anneryn**

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter One:

I sat on the edge of my seat, trying to keep still. I should have just gone with Casey, Mom, and Marti. But, I really wasn't in the mood to put up with that girlie shit today. I really didn't want to hear about Casey's latest male victim… love wise.

I sighed, inwardly. Derek and George were laughing loudly at something Ed had told them. My eyes flickered over Derek's face, unwillingly. He keeps shooting me almost knowing glances. His eyes are twinkling with mischief, completed with his signature smirk.

To be honest, I hate that I feel this way about him. It did get a little easier after he started university, but he lives at home. Casey decided to pledge with some sorority, so we don't see her that often: which is okay with me. I love her and everything, but there is only so much a girl can take.

Derek and Casey are both in their third year of university and Edwin just started his first year. I decided to take a semester off, much to Mom and George's dismay, but after the winter holiday, my online classes start up.

"You've been quiet tonight, Liz." Derek commented, as George and Edwin chatted merrily, taking little notice of either of us. I shrugged.

"Tired, I guess." I told him. I am tired, so I didn't lie… Something about him makes my insides squirm, and makes me tingle in my nether regions. I dug my fingers into the cushion on my chair. I had barely eaten anything on my plate, but I wasn't hungry, and with Derek and Edwin, it's not like my dinner will actually go to waste.

Derek nodded, slowly, not buying my excuse. Why did he of all people have to be my stepbrother… my older, attractive step brother? Life really is a bitch.

"Lizzie, you wanna help us fix up the car tonight?" George asked, clearly excited. I shook my head.

"Not tonight, but thanks." I told him. He smiled and went out into the garage with Ed. They are fixing up some old car that they got really cheap. It's George and Ed's newest "man" project. Whatever keeps them happy, right?

I pushed my chair back and got up from the table and picked up my plate. I brought it to the kitchen sink and barely noticed Derek following me into the kitchen. I rinsed off my plate and started to do the dishes in silence.

"Lizzie," Derek said in a low voice, right behind me. I jumped and spun around.

"Damn it Derek!" I exclaimed. Well, my heart works. He smirked at my reaction.

"Such naughty words," he said, shaking his head in amusement. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Why are you in here doing the dishes?" He asked, instead of giving me, my answer. I shrugged.

"I didn't see anyone else doing them… Didn't know it was against the law." I retorted.

"You know that you'd rather being doing something else, Lizzie." Derek said, convinced he was right.

"Oh, and what would I rather be doing?" I asked him, since he clearly thinks he knows everything.

"Spending the evening with me, we're going out." He announced. I laughed and turned my attention back onto the dishes.

"Right, you're so conceited." I told him, as I finished the plate that I was working on.

"Fine, I admit that I am. But, if you don't have a good time, then we'll do whatever you want tomorrow." He promised. What? I turned around to face him.

"What's this about, Derek?" I asked him. This really isn't like him. I mean, sure he's my stepbrother, but we rarely do things just the two of us.

"I want some Lizzie time; sue me." He replied. I rolled my eyes. "Get ready, we're gonna be late." He said, impatiently.

"What exactly are we doing, Derek?" I asked him, suspiciously.

"No, it's a surprise. Just go change." He told me, smirking.

"And what do I need to change into?" I asked him. His smirk broadened. He led me upstairs, to my room. He opened my closet and started leafing through my clothes. He looked over at me, expecting me to scold him. To be honest, I really don't care if he goes through my clothes. He's probably used to Casey going off on him for messing with her things.

It's going to be a long night…

**Author's Note: Chapter two will be up soon-ish. Review and let me know what you think. **

**XOXO**

**~Anneryn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm going to try and have the next chapter up either tonight or tomorrow. It took me longer than I anticipated to get this chapter out. But, I promise the story will pick up. :~)**

**~Anneryn**

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Two:

Derek handed me a really short pair of camo shorts, and a tight, black short-sleeved shirt. My face lit up when I saw the clothes.

"Are you serious, Derek?" I asked him, revamped. He smirked and nodded, knowing that I had clued in on what he was talking about. "We're going paintballing." I said, excitedly. He laughed.

"You'll have to settle for laser tag, I couldn't get enough people to go paintballing; everyone was busy. But, I promise, this weekend, we'll go paintball: just you and me." Derek promised. I rolled my eyes.

"Deal," I agreed, holding out my hand for him to shake. He smirked and shook it.

"Get changed, so we can go." He told me. I nodded. I looked at him, expectantly. He didn't make any motion to move.

"Derek," I said, trying to get him to clue in. He raised his eyebrows and looked at me, questioningly.

"Yeah, Liz?" He asked me.

"I need to change Derek." I told him. He smirked and crossed his arms. He leaned against my closed bedroom door.

"So change," he retorted. I looked at him, defiantly.

"Fine, I will." I told him. His smirk broadened. I pulled off my tee shirt and tossed it onto the floor. Derek's eyes widened. I still had on a tank top, so I didn't think that taking off my tee shirt mattered.

"Stripping for me, Lizzie?" He asked, amused. If I didn't know him any better, I might say that he sounded slightly aroused.

"You wouldn't leave, so I guess I am." I told him. With that, I turned my back to him and peeled off my undershirt. I tugged off my basketball shorts and let them fall to the floor. I pulled on the black tee. I turned around for a fraction of a second to grab the camo shorts. I bent over slightly, and put them on.

I stood up and faced Derek. He was looking at me with an expression that I've seen him use before. It's a cross between: amusement, fascination, and… longing?

"Happy?" I asked him.

"Overjoyed," he replied. "I've got to give it to you Liz; I didn't think that you had it in you." He told me.

"What?" I asked him, unsure of what he was talking about.

"Taking your clothes off in front of me," he clarified. I blushed, and tried to play it off by shrugging.

"You wanted me to change, and you wouldn't leave. So, I don't know what you honestly expected me to do." I told him, reasonably. He pondered my words, and seemed to agree with them, because he didn't say anything further.

"Let's go, shall we?" He asked me. I nodded. He offered me his arm and we left.

**Author's Note: Alright lovelies, you know the drill: review and let me know what you think! :) **

**XOXO**

**~Anneryn**


	3. Author's Note

Hello my wonderful lovelies!

I know that I suck as a fanfiction author, right now. Things have just been rough. You know how life is: it just keeps throwing crap at you. I just wanted everyone to know that I haven't forgotten on my stories, and I am working on them, and plan to update them all when I can. (I even have a few new stories in mind *excited face*.)

BUT, inspiration has been kind of lacking here lately, SO, if anyone has any ideas, or suggestions for my stories, just sent me a PM and I might just love you forever.

So, I figured I better put my stories on temporary hiatus. I promise it's not forever, just until I get some things (aka life, and junk) figured out. I love getting your feedback, and I know how I addicted I get to a lot of the stories on here. So, I want you to know how incredibly sorry I am that I've been lacking.

I love you all!

*Mundo amounts of hugs all around*

XOXO

~Anneryn


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I got the chapter finished! Whoo! *Insert my lame happy dancing here* I am SO sorry that you had to wait this long. I just wanna say thank you to Full Spectrum Warrior. You gave me the sweetest review. Totally inspired me. :D**

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK OR THE CHARACTERS.**

**Music Credit: Over And Over by Three Days Grace, Cold by Crossfade**

Chapter Three:

I looked over at Derek.

"Are you ready to do this?" I asked him. He smirked.

"You know it; I was born ready. Let's kick some ass Liz." He said. He bumped fists and took off running, chasing after everyone on the opposing laser tag team. I laughed as I ran up behind an unsuspecting man, dressed in a suit. Definitely the wrong attire for getting down and dirty. I let him have it, and snuck past him, looking for Derek.

I let out a small squeal when I was grabbed from behind and pinned to the nearest wall. What the fuck? I looked up, expecting to see Derek and his sexy smirk. I was taken aback when I saw someone else with a finger held up to his mouth. He pointed over at a swarm of players on the other team, facing the other way, oblivious to the fact that we were standing feet behind them. Whoever this mystery man is, he saved me from getting my ass handed to me by the opposing team.

"Though it's not how I normally do this, you wanna team up on this one?" He asked me in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah, sounds good. Thanks." I told him, with a small, curt nod. He offered me a brief smile. He turned around and we ran past the other team, shooting as we went. They never even saw up. Oh yeah, bad ass.

We continued the rest of the game this way. Every time I saw Derek, he was hauling off kicking ass, holding his own.

Finally, the round ended and the lights turned on. I wiped a bit of sweat off of my forehead and smiled at my unlikely partner.

"Hey, thanks for saving me back there. I'm Lizzie." I told him, offering my hand. He shook it and smiled.

"Duke, and it's no problem. We made a good team." He said. I nodded, agreeing.

"Give it up for the Blue Team!" The laser tag employee announced. My smile broadened.

"Fuck yes!" I exclaimed. Duke laughed.

"We beasted; no doubt." He agreed. I felt an arm wrap around my waist.

"We killed it Liz." Derek said, smirking. I nodded. "You hungry? I could get you something to eat." He offered, keeping his voice reasonably low, but still within earshot.

"Yeah, sounds good." I told him, glancing up at his barely sweaty face. We turned and started to walk away. I looked back at Duke. "It was awesome teaming with you." I called to him. He nodded.

"See you around. Maybe we can do it again." He said with a wink and charming smirk. I chuckled and nodded. Derek walked me to the car after we turned in our laser gear.

"I don't like the way that tool looked at you." He said, offhandedly. I looked at him quizzically. He shrugged.

"You'll get over it, eventually; I'm sure." I told him. He shot me a playful glare. He took out his cell phone and called in a pizza. We reached the pizza joint and I moved to take off my seatbelt, but Derek reached over to stop me.

"Keep it on. I'll grab it and be right out." He told me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. I looked at him, suspiciously.

"What are you up to Derek?" I asked him. He just smirked and said nothing. I sighed as we went to get our food. I flipped through his radio stations and found something decent and left it on.

_I feel it every day; _

_It's all the same._

_It brings me down,_

_But I'm the one to blame._

_I've tried everything, to get away._

_So, here I go again,_

_Chasing you down again._

_Why do I do this?_

_Over and over_

_Over and over I fall for you_

_Over and over_

_Over and over I try not to_

I cringed at the lyrics and changed it. I looked up and saw Derek walking towards the car with a pizza, a two-liter and some cups. He put the food in the backseat and got in.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, out of curiosity. If we were going home, he wouldn't have thought to grab cups.

"It's a surprise." He said.

"But…" I started to say. He shook his head.

"It's a secret. No more talking until we get there. Shut up and listen to the music Lizzie." He told me with mock seriousness. He cranked up the music and drove.

_Looking back at me, I see that I never really got it right._

_I never stopped to think of you._

_I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win._

_You are the antidote that gets me by._

_Something strong like a drug that gets me high._

_What I really meant to say, is I'm sorry for the way I am._

_I never meant to be so cold._

Derek finally pulled off into a vacant park. I used to come here with Edwin and we'd pick out constellations. I helped Derek take the food out of the car. He grabbed a few blankets and sweatshirts of out the trunk.

"Figured you might be up for some stargazing later," he admitted. I smiled at him.

"You know it." I told him. We started eating and talking. Eventually we started talking about what happened at laser tag.

"I'm glad you came tonight, Lizzie." He told me. I smiled at him.

"Why me?" I asked him. He raised his eyebrows. "Don't play dumb. You could've gotten Ed to go with you in a heartbeat." I told him. He chuckled.

"I like spending time with you. I wanted you to myself, tonight." He told me. I bit down on my lip. I didn't expect that much honesty.

"Why is that?" I asked him, quietly. I shifted, starting to get cold. The blanket we were sitting on made it warmer, but the breeze was starting to make it a little chilly. Derek handed me one of the sweatshirts, and put one on him. He moved closer to me, and put an arm around my shoulders, hugging me to him.

"I think you know why." He whispered.

"And if I don't?" I asked him. He ran his tongue gently on my ear, tracing it. I shivered for a completely different reason. He started kissing my neck. Oh God. I let out a small moan. "Derek," I said quietly.

He moved his arms off of my shoulders and moved his face back. I became briefly aware that the sun had set, and no one else could see us out here.

Derek reached over and put a hand on each of my thighs, and moved me onto his lap. I straddled him and wiggled, getting comfortable. I let out an audible moan. He moved his face forward and moved his mouth against mine. I kissed him back. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, seeking entrance. I opened my mouth for him, wanting more.

My phone went off and we both jumped apart. I hastily dug it out of my pocket and saw a text from George. He just wanted to let us know that he left the back door unlocked for us.

Derek laughed, reading the text. His smirk grew as he looked at me.

"Where were we?" He asked.

**Author's Note: Alright guys! I made this chapter longer for you! I'll have a new chapter up soon-ish. I think I know where I'm going to go with this….. With the next chapter, anyways! :D**

**Reviews = love and my happiness! :D**

**XOXO**

**~Anneryn**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I know it's been awhile, BUT bear with me. I'm trying to get a lot of things updated. Here's a chapter for you guys! :D Hope you like it!**

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Four:

"Somewhere along here…" I said, regaining my spot, straddling his thighs. He bit his lip and gave me a small smirk.

"Really? It doesn't feel quite right…." Derek said, mischievously. He placed a hand on each of my hips and pulled me closer to him. He ran his hands past my legs onto my back and cupped my ass, picking me up, slightly. He put me down, roughly, on top of his erection.

I uttered a small moan. He hissed in pleasure. The contact feels so fucking good. I moved my hands to his shoulders and hooked an arm around his neck, pressing my chest to his. He slipped a hand underneath my sweatshirt and found his way to my chest.

I looked at him, pleadingly, wanting more. He took his time, finding his way underneath the rest of my layers, until he found skin. I traced his jawbone with my thumb, lazily and started rocking my hips.

"That's more like it," he growled. "Is this what you want Lizzie?" He asked in a husky voice. He jerked his hips upwards, forcing a gasp to fall from my lips. I opened my mouth to answer him, just as his thrust his crotch against mine, harder than before. "Tell me who you want Lizzie." He commanded, quietly.

"I want _this, _Derek." I breathed. He sped up our grinding.

"Tell me who you want." He growled. "Do you want me Liz? Should I stop? How wrong does this feel for you? God, I want you." We shifted positions, barely… just enough room for us to shed some clothes. My sweatshirt was lost, as well as his.

"I've always wanted you. I want _you, _Derek. This feels too good to be wrong." I struggled to say. He started sucking on my neck. I moaned his name. He clutched my back and lowered himself on top of me. I leaned forward and claimed his lips with mine.

I lost myself in Derek, too easily. I jumped with I felt vibrating on my inner thigh. Derek groaned and fished a hand in his pocket.

"Fuck, leave it to Casey to ruin this." He sighed, frustrated. He answered the call, but kept rocking against me. I clamped my mouth shut. "What do you want Space Case?" He asked, annoyed, trying to keep his voice level.

"_I just wanted to make sure Lizzie was okay. She seemed down earlier and she never tells me when anything is wrong." _Casey said, loudly, through the phone. Derek raked over my body with his eyes.

"She's definitely _**fine**_." He told her, smirking.

"_Okay, I just wanted to check. Bye Derek." _She finally hung up the phone. He smirked and tossed his phone aside.

"So, you want me, huh?" Derek asked. I nodded.

"As much as I do… We should probably get going. They keep interrupting us." I told him, regretting my words. Derek nodded, licking his lips.

"You this isn't over, right? There is no way I'm done with you. Not even close." He told me, kissing me, roughly.

"Same. We're going to have to act normal… I hate that I'm going to have to share you." I whispered in between kisses.

"I'm not gonna like sharing you, either." He said, picking me up and carrying me back to the car.

**Author's Note: Reviews would be awesome! :] Hope you enjoyed it! I'm going to try to have a new chapter up by this weekend, but I can't promise anything.**

**XOXO**

**~Anneryn**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I know it's been a long while without an update. Sorry about that. Here's a chapter for you! More Dizzie goodness. Enjoy.**

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK OR THE CHARACTERS**

Chapter Five:

I couldn't stop thinking about what happened tonight. Everything was so surreal. I can still taste Derek on my lips. I can feel his fingers brush my body. I want to get lost in him, again. I can't believe this is finally happening.

Even the best dreams taste bittersweet. I finally get 'have' him, but no one can know. We have to act normally, which means that Derek is still going to be shacking up with his slut-of-the-day. I grimaced to myself. And I… can't act like I'm strung-up on him. I guess I better practice my flirting…

I tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable. I gave up and went to open my window. I sat and watched everything for awhile. It's amazing how much better everything looks under night's blanket. The cool breeze is nice. I can never sleep when it gets too hot. I shut the curtains, enough so the breeze wouldn't be too much, but I could still feel it. I peeled off my shirt and stepped out of my shorts and got back into bed. I watched the stars from my bed… Hopelessly thinking about how much nicer it would be if Derek was next to me.

-.-

I don't remember falling asleep, but it couldn't have been for too long – it's still dark outside. I wiggled around, trying to get comfortable. I cozied up next to an exceptionally warm pillow. I yawned and snuggled into it. I jumped when I felt an arm around me. I sat up with a start. I looked next to me and saw a tired Derek.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered as loudly as I could.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Well, go sleep somewhere else. What if they see you in here? Then we're both screwed."

"You're such a kill-joy, but you're probably right." He got off my bed and headed for the door, then turned around. "If you're kicking me out, can I at least have a goodnight kiss?" He asked quietly.

Does he really have to ask? Like I'm going to tell him 'no'. I nodded. He sat down next to me and put a hand on either side of my face and brought his lips to mine. I sighed. Even when he wakes up, he smells amazing. He got on top of me and I lay back on my bed. It wasn't hard to keep up with him. We weren't in any hurry.

He started sucking on my ear and it became really hard to sit still. I dug my fingers into his back and squirmed underneath of him. I clamped my mouth shut, but a small moan still managed to escape my lips. I felt Derek grow harder, against me. I wiggled out of his embrace.

"This isn't a good idea." I tried to catch my breath. He smirked.

"It sounded like you thought it was a pretty good idea, to me, Liz." His smirk widened.

"I don't think I can stay quiet if you keep doing that." I blushed.

"That was the idea." He whispered, bringing his mouth closer to my ear. I glared at him. He groaned, audibly. "You look so sexy when you're pissed." I rolled my eyes and just like that his lips were attached to mine. We rolled around the bed, fighting for dominance, never breaking the kiss. I jumped my phone went off, on my nightstand. I moved my mouth away from his, only to have him start on my neck. I gasped and tried to reach for my phone. It's Jace, this guy I started talking to. I put it down and push away from Derek.

"As much as I love this, and I do, we should probably call it a night." I said, still trying to regulate my breathing. Derek pouted.

"Alright, but I'll find a way to get my 'Lizzie fix'." I snorted.

"I have no doubt about that… SO, how is this going to work? I mean, we're still allowed to bring people over, right?" I asked. He knows what I meant by 'people'. He nodded.

"We're going to have to keep up appearances. We have to be 'normal'."

"Alright, well, then expect someone over tomorrow." I told him. He scoffed.

"Moving on so fast… I see how it is: can't have my ass, so you settle for anyone else's." He teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, please. Don't be so dramatic." I got off the bed and helped him up. I led him to the door and told him goodnight without any additional goodnight kissing. I got back into bed and invited Jace over tomorrow. It should be interesting…

**Author's Note: Alright, let me know what you think. Reviews are love. I love hearing your feedback. :]**

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey guys, here's another chapter for ya. Enjoy.**

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Six:

"Lizzie! Jace is here!" Marti yelled from downstairs. I poked my head out of my room. Awesome. This should be fun. Derek walked into the hallway behind me.

"Sorry, what?" He asked for clarification.

"Jace, he's a friend. I invited him over. Chill out." I told him as I met Jace by the door. I smiled at him. "Hey, glad you could save me from a boring Saturday." I told him. He smirked.

"That's the only reason that we're friends, isn't it?" He teased. I nodded. "I was afraid of that. Only using me for entertainment and my body." He shook his head. I giggled. He's hot, don't get me wrong. He's got the perfect sandy hair, gorgeous green eyes, and a smile that would make a nun turn into butter. But, Derek will always be my dream guy.

"It's true. I'm so happy you can admit it. Now, as for your services – I'm commissioning you for a piggy back ride. Take me upstairs." I joked. He bent down and I got on his back. He picked me up easily and took me to my room.

-.-

We spent most of the day watching movies. Derek texted me nonstop - threatening to decapitate him if he tried anything. I reminded him that it was fair game and we had to keep up our appearances. Mom invited Jace to stay for dinner. We decided to take a walk afterwards. We held hands, it was nice.

"It was nice getting time with you, Lizzie." Jace told me. I smiled at him.

"Yeah, I didn't realize how much I missed it, until now." I told him. He nodded.

"You're really not like other girls."

"What do you mean?"

"They're always so caught up in the drama… never take time to enjoy the small stuff. Ya know?" He asked. We stopped by a clearing and lay down to look at the stars.

"I know what you mean. You know, I could say the same about you. You pretty much get along with everyone. You don't care what everyone else thinks. It simplifies things."

"Exactly." He said. He pulled me closer to him and I used his chest as a pillow. He kissed my forehead and we watched the sky.

-.-

I got home later and found Derek waiting for me on my bed.

"You know, stalking is illegal. Just sayin'". I teased. He made a face at me.

"Did your boy behave?" He sneered.

"We're just friends. And I don't know why you're pissy. You made the rules. You should have known that you'd have to follow them just like I would. And besides, I'm not like that. You should know that. And if you don't then I should be seeing Jace, not you." I taunted. He stood up and locked his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

"I understand that but it doesn't mean that I have to like it." He moved his mouth to my ear.

"No, but you have to behave and civil about it. I'm not going to do whatever this is if you're just going to act like a child." I told him. His eyes flashed and he shook his head.

"You're the only one I let talk to me that way." He whispered.

"Good." I looked at him. "I missed you. Let's make the most of our time." I kissed him. He kissed me back and carried me over to the bed.

**Author's Note: I know it's short, BUT there will be more drama to come next chapter. Reviews are love. **

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey guys, here's another chapter for ya. It's not the longest, I know. BUT it's something.**

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Seven:

It's so easy to get carried away with Derek. He just has that effect on me. He makes me want to throw off my clothes and jump his bones. It's hard to remember that we're two different people when we're tangled up in each other.

"Lizzie," he tried to get my attention. I forced myself to focus on what he was saying. "You have to be quiet." I looked at him, confused. What does he mean? He started taking my underwear off. I looked at him, confused. He gripped my legs and nestled his face in between them.

"Derek, what–" I started to ask, but I had to bite my lip to prevent any moaning slipping through my lips. That's what he meant. I dug my fingers into the sheets. I tried my best to stay quiet.

-.-

I had a hard time regulating my breathing after Derek was finished. He smirked at me before he kissed me.

"I wasn't expecting you to do that." I whispered. He chuckled.

"I know - that's why I did it. And… it's a reminder. Whenever you're with someone else, you can think about that."

"Derek, this isn't monogamous." I clarified. He nodded.

"I know. I like reminding you what you get to come home to." He winked and got off of the bed. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Actually, I'm going out."

"With?"

"Jace."

"Two can play that game."

"Is that a challenge?" I asked him, walking over to him. He nodded.

"Whoever's back first loses." He decided. I nodded.

"Alright. Game on."

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter is the competition. Reviews are love.**

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	9. AN

**Author's Note: Alright guys, this is a mass author's note. As a lot of you probably know, fanfiction (.) net has been deleting a lot of stories without warning, and honestly, I'd hate for all of my hard work just to be deleted. With that being said, I'm not going to stop posting on this site, however, I am going to post all of my stories on my Live Journal account and on my The Writers Coffee Shop account. If you would like a link to my profiles on either of them just shoot me a private message. I have more chapters cooking, but they'll have to wait a bit so I can get everything uploaded to the other sites. Bear with me.**

**Stay excellent!**

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	10. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Eight:

Derek pinned me to the bed as he extracted his version of revenge for having Jace over. I clamped my mouth shut as I felt him moving his finger inside of me. I closed my eyes and had to bite my tongue, literally.

"Are you going to have him over again?" Derek hissed in my ear. I nodded.

"Yes," I gasped. "You know it's not fair to ask me not to, when we both know you're going to be doing the same." I panted. He smirked. He doubled his efforts and I clawed the air as I felt my release slam into me at full force. My hips jerked and my back arched. Derek held me in place. I did my best to muffle my sounds. "Fuck," I groaned. I jumped when I felt his tongue move over my heat.

"Just cleaning up," he smirked. "I'm having a 'friend' over tomorrow, so you'll know how it feels." He told me. I sighed.

"So, this was for no reason?"

"I wouldn't say this was for no reason. I got to taste you." He whispered in my ear. I shivered against him.

"You're a hypocrite and you're afraid to admit it. But, it's fine Jace is coming back by tomorrow and I'll respect your space while your friend is here, so you know how a normal person acts." I teased.

"We'll just see about that, won't we?"

"I guess we will." I kissed him and cuddled up next to him. I'm going to enjoy with little alone time I have with him before reality comes.

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, all! Next chapter up soon! More drama!  
-Anneryn**


End file.
